


Why now?

by SparkPlug



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby, Birth, I'm Sorry, M/M, Miscarriage Scare, Mpreg, gore?, home birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkPlug/pseuds/SparkPlug
Summary: Yuri Plisketzy is due in three weeks, or so he thought. When he goes into Labor, he's at home.





	Why now?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this means chapter 3 for "Is this Fate?" Will be late. Ehh, sorry.

It was early in the morning and Yuri woke up to excruciating pain in his lower torso. Thinking he that the hamburger last night wasn't agreeing with him he dashed to the bathroom as fast as his pregnant body could go. That's where he stayed for the next two hours before Otabek found him.

"Yura! Are you okay?!" the large Alpha asked rushing to his side.

"Do I look okay?" 

"No not really. Where does it hurt?"

"Here," Yuri told him pointing to his belly.

"Have you taken into account it could be labor, how long you been here?"

"No, and two hours."

"Yura no sickness keeps you here that long unable to move."

"Okay well if I'm in la-" Yuri couldn't finish that sentence before a worse pain than before tore through his body causing him to start screaming and swearing.

"YURI! Just, take a deep breath or something!" Otabek tried to tell Yuri as he ran for the phone.

"TAKE A DEEP BREATH?! It feels like my FUCKING INSIDES ARE BEING RIPPED OUT!!!!" Yuri yelled between curses, and yelps.

Otabek picked up the phone and dialed the only person he knew would help, waiting, one, two, three, four rings then finally an answer.

"Hello?" 

"Yuuri! Help! Yura's in labor and I don't know what to do!"

"Hold on, we'll be right there, don't put the phone down, and follow my instructions till I get there."

"Okay,"

"Good now I want you to draw a bath," Yuuri instructed.

Walking over to the tub near Yuri, and turning on the water. "Done," he said.

"Help Yuri undress and gently lower him in."

"Yuri it's going to be fine, now here take my hand I'll help you get up."

"OH FUCK YOU ASSHOLE I CAN'T STAND!!" Yuri screamed.

Setting down the phone, and turning speaker on he gently scooped up the naked screaming Omega, and place him down in the tub gently.

"Done."

"Okay Yuri can you here me?"

"YES! I don't know why Otabek called you KatSUdon," Yuri tried to say through contractions.

"Well I need you to put your legs up on the sides of the tub exposing your ass, and Otabek please grab some rags. I'll be there in two minutes. Also Viktor's coming."

After retrieving the towels and answering the door to let Yuuri and Viktor in, Otabek waited for the next instructions.

"Viktor please baby blankets from my bag, and Otabek hold Yuri's hand."

Doing as he was told Otabek sat on the toilet holding Yuri's hand, which was now clutching hard on too him.

"You asshole, YOUr the one responSIBle for me taking a SEason of and these THIng's inside me," Yuri struggled to tell the Alpha before returning to a swearing, screaming mess.

Leaning down to check Yuri, "Okay so you're almost there, the first one is crowning. How many did you say there were?" Yuuri asked.

"About three."

"Yuri dear I need you to push really hard for me on your next contraction,"

Yuri screamed as his next one came and he pushed harder than he thought possible. This continued for a couple more before he saw it. As small human wrapped in a blue blanket was shown to him by his Fiancee, Otabek.

"Look! We have a son!" Otabek practically squealed at Yuri.

"Yes we do."

"Okay Yuri please push again we still have one or two left to go."

Everything was a blur after that, all Yuri remembered was seeing his second born daughter held up to him by Otabek. Finally it was over. Or so he thought.

Holding their third child up, a boy again, Otabek beamed proudly. "Yuri I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks,"

"Okay you did great. That should be the last one but let me check," Yuuri reassured him, rubbing and pressing Yuri's belly. "Hold on, there appears to be one more, Yuri I need you to push."

Yuri's fourth child came out quickly and quitely, scaring everyone in the room. 

"Yuri I don't think she's going to make it," Yuuri said quietly.

Taking the small infant from Yuuri, he asked Otabek a favore,

"Otabek take me too my nest please?"

Without saying a word he picked Yuri up and carried him gently to the room with their nest, already with three pups in it, he gently layed Yuri down in the middle and started to walk of when Yuri called him back.

"Please, stay with me?" he asked a sad tone in his voice.

Shutting the door, and curling up around Yuri and their pups, he let a soft comforting scent out into the room. Trying to call the shaking blonde Omega down. Who was licking the small pup trying to get her to open her eyes. Thank fully Viktor and Yuuri took the hint and left. Leaving them alone. After what seemed like hours, the small infant in Yuri's arms let out a yelp, opening her hazel eyes to look at Yuri, crying the family of six cuddled closer together. Happy that the small child made it.


End file.
